


Путеводитель Клинта Бартона по дружбе и вентиляции

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Is a Good Bro, Clint brings home ex-Russian assassins a lot, Clint likes being in vents, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, so does bucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Клинт Бартон натыкается в вентиляционной системе на пропавшего убийцу и умудряется с ним подружиться. Заканчивается не так плохо, как могло бы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путеводитель Клинта Бартона по дружбе и вентиляции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clint Barton's Guide to Friends and Ceiling Vents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319715) by [NoliteTimereEos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoliteTimereEos/pseuds/NoliteTimereEos). 



Клинт процентов так на 90 уверен в том, что Тони, проектируя вентиляционную систему Башни Мстителей, помнил о нем: трубы шире обычного, и по ним можно свободно ползать, и это восхитительно. Само собой, Клинт не ожидает столкнуться в вентиляции с кем-то другим, но все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз.  
\- Нда, неловко как-то, - резюмирует Клинт, стоя лицом к лицу с парнем, похоже, удивленным не меньше его самого. Тот не сводит с него глаз. – Э, привет?  
Парень в толстовке с ниспадающими на лицо длинными темными волосами молчит как рыба. Он хлопает глазами – раз, другой. Создается впечатление, что незнакомец размышляет над тем, не рвануть ли бегом в противоположном направлении, что, впрочем, технически невозможно: чтобы побежать, нужно для начала встать с четверенек. Быть может, парень умеет быстро-быстро ползать.  
\- Никуда не уходи, - говорит Клинт парню, который застыл как изваяние и в ближайшую минуту вряд ли сдвинется с места, после чего задом наперед сворачивает за угол и через небольшое отверстие высовывается из трубы. В коридоре появляется Нат и видит свешивающуюся с потолка голову. Она удостаивает его раздраженного взгляда и удаляется.  
\- ДЖАРВИС? – зовет Клинт.  
\- Да, агент Бартон? – откликается ИИ.  
\- Кто сейчас в Башне? – интересуется Клинт.  
ДЖАРВИС делает паузу.  
\- Доктор Бэннер в данный момент вышел, остались вы, мистер Старк, мисс Поттс, агент Романофф, капитан Роджерс, мистер Одинсон, а также обслуживающий персонал в медпункте и на первом этаже, сэр, - отвечает он.  
Клинт кивает.  
\- Еще кто-нибудь?  
\- Судя по показаниям моих датчиков, это все, сэр, - произносит ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Ясно, супер, - благодарит Клинт, возвращаясь в трубу. Парень все еще там, наблюдает за ним.   
\- ДЖАРВИС не может засечь тебя в трубах, - отмечает Клинт. – Ну, или не может засечь в принципе.  
Парень не отвечает. Если присмотреться, видно, что он побит жизнью. Толстовка замызганная, джинсы порваны, и совсем не по этой странной моде их надрывать, которую Клинту понять не дано. Волосы всклокочены и все в колтунах.  
\- Не похоже, чтобы ты явился поубивать нас, - сообщает ему Клинт.  
Наконец-то парень открывает рот:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – тихо спрашивает он. Вызов чувствуется в словах, но не в тоне голоса.  
Клинт выпрямляет спину и пожимает плечами.  
\- Хорошо разбираюсь в людях.  
Клинт опускает глаза и замечает целиком выполненную из металла руку. Барнс. Клинт вновь встречается с ним взглядом, и Барнс мнется.   
\- Это что, моя футболка? – возмущается Клинт. Барнс озадаченно хлопает глазами. – Это ж моя футболка, ты у меня футболку свистнул.  
Клинт показывает пальцем на белую футболку с лиловой мишенью на груди, выглядывающую из-под толстовки Барнса.   
\- Я-то думал, что две недели как ее потерял, - Клинт осекается. – Ты здесь уже две недели?  
Барнс, похоже, опасно близок к тому, чтобы либо обнажить нож, либо сбежать. Скорее всего, второе, потому что потихоньку отодвигается назад. Он шепчет, и Клинт узнает слова только потому, что Нат любит материться по-русски.  
\- Эй, постой, погоди, - выпаливает Клинт, и Барнс замирает. – Как насчет новой футболки и возможности остаться в обмен на эту, старую? Я никому не скажу, – говорит он.  
Барнс рассматривает предложение.  
\- Откуда тебе знать, что мне можно доверять? – спрашивает он. Голос хриплый, и говорит он, похоже, нечасто, но в нем чувствуется спокойная сила.  
\- Говорю же, - отвечает Клинт, - я хорошо разбираюсь в людях.  
Барнс щурится.  
\- Откуда мне знать, что тебе можно доверять? – бормочет он.  
Клинт смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- Похоже, придется сделать прыжок веры.

Десять минут спустя Клинт возвращается с новой чистой футболкой (эта черная), колодой карт и упаковкой «Хрустящих Тедди». Футболку он протягивает Барнсу:  
\- Старую можешь бросить к остальным в кучу, когда хочешь, - говорит он, и Барнс с интересом посматривает на него. Клинт тянется к лежащей в кармане колоде, а «Хрустящих Тедди» передает Барнсу. – Открой.  
Барнс открывает и заглядывает в коробку.  
\- Что это? – спрашивает Барнс, вытаскивая одну печеньку живой рукой.  
\- «Хрустящие Тедди», - сообщает Клинт, раздавая карты.  
\- Читать я умею, - язвит Барнс, - но что это?  
\- Ешь давай, - отвечает Клинт, - вкусные.  
Барнс сует одно печенье в рот, и, видимо, находит его терпимым, потому что набирает пригоршню и продолжает жевать.   
\- Не особенно люблю покер, - сообщает Барнс, посматривая на выложенные Клинтом карты.  
\- Ничего, - отвечает Клинт, беря собственные, - я только в сундучки играть умею. Четверки есть?  
Барнс подбирает с пола свои карты.  
\- Нет, - заявляет он и запихивает в рот целую горсть Тедди.  
\- Блин, - бормочет Клинт и берет карту.  
Барнс проглатывает печеньки.  
\- Есть дама? – спрашивает он.  
Клинт отдает карту. Вид у Барнса почти довольный.

На следующий день Барнса в трубе не оказывается. Клинт вылезает из вентиляции и отправляется рыться в шкафах. Не удостоив вниманием стратегические запасы «Поп-тартс» (Тор), упаковки чая (Брюс или Нат), фанатскую атрибутику Соколиного глаза (Клинт) и коробки с давно растаявшей замороженной пиццей (а черт его знает), Клинт наконец-то обнаруживает запасное постельное белье и подушки.  
Покопавшись, он находит дорогие наборы Тони. Клинт складывает несколько подушек у двери и считает, неуверенный в том, сколько принести – четыре или пять. На всякий случай он хватает шесть подушек и прихватывает еще одеяло. Его застают на месте преступления по дороге ко входу в вентиляционную систему.  
\- Куда тебе столько подушек? – раздается за спиной голос Тони. Клинт разворачивается.  
\- Неужели не ясно? – вопрошает Тор. – Соколиный воитель намеревается свить себе гнездо.  
\- Скорее форт, чем гнездо, - поправляет Клинт, хватаясь за предложенное объяснение, - но в общем-то да.  
Глаза у Тони загораются энтузиазмом.  
\- Бартон, - серьезно произносит он, - бери, сколько надо.  
Клинт благодарно кивает и сматывается в вентиляцию.  
Барнс за весь день так и не объявляется, так что Клинт оставляет подушки и одеяло там, где они тогда встретились, а заодно и чистую футболку и коробку «Хрустящих Тедди».  
На следующее утро Клинт замечает пустую упаковку в мусорке. Футболки – с прицелом и черная – появляются в куче грязного белья еще два дня спустя.

Барнс показывается на следующий день, так что Клинт приносит два старкпада и приобщает его к «Покемон Индиго». Клинт авторизуется сам и показывает Барнсу, как зарегистрироваться.   
\- Можно вопрос? – начинает Клинт. Молчание. – Как к тебе обращаться? А то «Таинственный Парень Из Вентиляции» круто звучит только у меня в голове.  
Барнс пристально смотрит на него. Он это часто делает.  
\- Я… - запинается он, – Джеймс.  
\- Я Джеймс? – переспрашивает Клинт. – Я Клинт.  
Барнс сверлит его взглядом, проскальзывает мимолетное раздражение, и Клинт улыбается, радуясь, что добился настоящих эмоций.  
\- Джеймс, - повторяет Барнс. – Зови меня Джеймсом.  
\- Тебя и в самом деле зовут Джеймсом? – интересуется Клинт, зная, что это так. Барнсу явно крайне неуютно, и Клинт понимает, что переборщил, так что просто продолжает трещать. – Технически я не Клинт, а Клинтон, но имечко немного дурацкое, так что все зовут меня Клинтом. В смысле, только подумай, ну какой из меня Клинтон?  
Барнс на мгновение переводит взгляд на планшет и возвращает свое внимание Клинту. Он продолжает разглядывать его.  
\- Правда, когда захожу в «Старбакс», у них вечно все буквы так сливаются, что получается похоже на «Клоп», а Тони каждый раз ржет и фотографирует, - Клинт знает, что в твиттере Тони не меньше семи таких фотографий. В прошлом месяце они вышли в тренды. – И это вроде как жутко не по-дружески, и даже вот так рассказывать об этом ужасно оскорбительно.  
Звоночек из динамика старкпада сообщает Клинту о новом уведомлении для его учетной записи в «Покемоне». Клинт улыбается при виде запроса на добавление в друзья от Таинственного_Парня_Из_Вентиляции. Клинт принимает дружбу и вызывает его на дуэль.  
Барнс разглядывает экран.  
\- Что мне делать? – безучастно интересуется он.  
\- Выставь покемона, - говорит Клинт, выбирая Старли - она достаточно низкого уровня, чтобы не побить Барнса чересчур легко.  
Барнс выставляет Чимчара по имени Стив, и Клинт с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не заржать. Портретное сходство практически налицо.  
Клинт начинает со слабой атаки, и Чимчар Барнса теряет только пару хитпойнтов. Барнс контратакует, и Клинт матерится себе под нос, когда выскакивает табличка «КРИТИЧЕСКИЙ УДАР» и Старли лишается почти 80% здоровья. Клинт отвечает новой атакой, и Барнсу удается покончить со Старли, причем у его покемона остается больше половины хитпойнтов.  
Клинт вопит, и губы Барнса на мгновение искривляются в чем-то, что Клинт определенно решает считать улыбкой. Оба вытягиваются в струнку, услышав разносящийся по трубам голос:  
\- Клинт? – орет Тони. – Ты там в порядке?  
Клинт откидывается назад, чтобы проорать в ответ:  
\- Ненавижу «Покемонов»! – кричит он. – Ненавижу!  
После непродолжительного молчания Тони практически рычит:  
\- А ну возьми свои сраные слова назад.

\- Ты все время такой серьезный, Джеймс, - произносит Клинт, и Барнс поднимает глаза от игры, чтобы уставиться на него. Опять. – Неужели так трудно разок засмеяться?  
Возможно, конечно, не лучший подход, но на счету Клинта есть решения и похуже.  
Барнс хлопает глазами. Опускает и вновь поднимает взгляд.  
\- Хочешь, я пошучу? – тихо спрашивает он.  
Клинт приподнимает брови.  
\- Да, валяй, - отвечает он.  
Барнс мгновение задумчиво щурится, а затем без какой-либо интонации произносит:  
\- Тук-тук.  
\- Кто там? – не медлит с ответом Клинт.  
Барнс смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Иди в жопу.  
Клинт, не раздумывая, одобряет выбор Стива и скрючивается от смеха, а Барнс возвращается к своей игре.  
Сидящий в гостиной Стив обращает взгляд на потолок, заслышав гуляющий по вентиляционной системе безумный хохот.  
\- Чем он там занимается? – недоумевает он.  
Брюс пожимает плечами.

Вечер пятницы посвящается просмотру кино, хотя к вечерам с субботы по четверг это также частенько относится. На сей раз выбирает Стив, а не Клинт, так что он пытается убедить Стива остановиться на «Бегущем по лезвию».  
\- Я о таком даже и не слышал, - сопротивляется Стив.  
\- Ладно тебе, это же классика научной фантастики, тебе понравится, - убеждает Клинт.  
\- Не знаю, - не сдается Стив. – Вообще-то хотелось бы посмотреть что-нибудь из моего списка.  
Тони фыркает:  
\- К тому же, тебе сколько, девяносто шесть? Девяносто семь? – уточняет он у Стива. – Он небось и фантастики-то никогда не видел.  
Клинт открывает рот, чтобы не согласиться, но Стив его опережает:  
\- Я родился в 1918-м, не в 1718-м, - возмущенно протестует он. – У нас была научная фантастика.  
Клинт показывает Тони язык. Да, ребячество, зато мысль передана точно. Стив продолжает:  
\- Баки все это обожал. Свою «Машину времени» до дыр зачитал, - на лице Стива появляется то печальное выражение, которое бывает, когда он думает о прошлом, а Клинту приходит в голову великолепная идея.  
В итоге Стив решает выбрать фильм из своего списка, сказав Клинту, что «Бегущего по лезвию» можно будет посмотреть, когда придет его очередь выбирать.  
\- Что там у тебя в списке? – интересуется Тони.  
Стив закрывает глаза и вспоминает один из пунктов:  
\- Э, - говорит он, - «Начало».  
\- О, выбор хороший, - сообщает ему Наташа. Собственно, на этом обсуждение и заканчивается.  
После фильма Клинт отправляется на восьмой этаж, где Пеппер устроила библиотеку. Он хватает все книги Уэллса, какие только находит, а заодно и несколько произведений Жюля Верна, почему бы и нет.  
На следующее утро Клинт приносит их Барнсу.  
\- Я книжки принес! – сообщает он, передавая пакет. Барнс заглядывает внутрь. Он вытаскивает очередную коробку «Хрустящих Тедди».  
\- Обожаю эту книгу, - сухо заявляет он.  
\- Под коробкой, - фыркает Клинт.  
Барнс откладывает в сторонку новую футболку, прежде чем взять одну из десятка книг.  
\- «Машина времени»? – спрашивает он.  
\- Угу, - отвечает Клинт. – Фантастику любишь?  
Барнс пожимает плечами и раскрывает книгу.

Обитатели башни все как один любят кусочничать, так что никто не замечает, что Барнс ежедневно таскает еду. Доходит до того, что Клинт уже даже не уверен в том, свистнул его медовые звездочки Баки или кто-то другой.  
Разумеется, когда чего-то все же хватаются, естественно обвинить кого-то из других Мстителей.  
Вид у пришедшей в гостиную Наташи решительно зверский.  
\- Кто, - требует она объяснений, - сожрал всю мою «Нутеллу»?  
\- На сей раз не я, - спешит оправдаться удостоившийся злобного взгляда Тони. – Не я, клянусь!  
Остальные Мстители выглядят озадаченными, так что Клинту нетрудно догадаться, что это был Барнс. Он изображает нервный смешок, и все головы поворачиваются к нему.  
\- Это, э… - произносит Клинт, - мог быть, как бы, я?  
Наташа смеривает его убийственным взглядом и удаляется, до самых дверей так и не спустив с него глаз.  
\- Чувак, - сообщает Тони, - спишь сегодня на диванчике.  
Клинт прикрывает глаза рукой и ссутуливается.  
\- Боже, придется купить ей десяток банок, чтобы загладить вину, - сетует он.  
\- Лучше два, - советует Стив.  
Тони достает телефон и нажимает пару кнопок.  
\- Через пять минут будут, - провозглашает он.  
\- Слава богу, - бормочет Клинт.  
\- Ну, - утешает Тони, - хоть не брюсов сорбет.  
Брюс закатывает глаза.  
Барнса он находит полчаса спустя – тот макает «Хрустящих Тедди» в «Нутеллу».  
\- Таша со мной не разговаривает, - сообщает ему Клинт.  
Барнс с любопытством воззряется на него, отправляя в рот покрытое «Нутеллой» печенье. Он приподнимает бровь, как бы говоря: «Что натворил?»  
\- Ты украл ее «Нутеллу», - поясняет Клинт, - и я сказал, что это я взял.  
Барнс протягивает ему банку, и Клинт вооружается «Тедди».  
\- Ого, - признает он, - неплохо.

Барнс разве только не шипит при звуках боевой тревоги. С округлившимися глазами он напряженно выпрямляет спину под аккомпанемент сотрясающих вентиляцию оглушительных гудков.  
\- Все нормально, - сообщает Клинт, - Мстителей вызывают на задание.  
Барнс морщится и закрывает уши руками.  
\- Зачем же так громко? – тихо ужасается он.  
\- А иначе мы все пропустим сирену мимо ушей, - поясняет Клинт. – Заодно куплю тебе беруши.  
Он добирается до коридора и высовывает голову.  
Мимо, заткнув уши пальцами, как раз идет Брюс.  
\- Че каво, док? – интересуется Клинт, и Брюс удостаивает его утомленного взгляда.  
\- Пожалуйста, не говори так больше, - просит он.  
\- Уже жалею, что сказал, - заверяет Клинт.  
Барнс тычет Клинта в спину:  
\- Что происходит? – шепчет он.  
Брюс потирает глаза.  
\- Надо выдвигаться, - говорит он Клинту. – Доктор Осьминог швыряется Человеком-Пауком в Манхэттене и угрожает взорвать Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг.  
Клинт со стоном примеривается выпрыгнуть из трубы. Невидимый для Брюса, он машет Барнсу и приземляется. Всю дорогу до «Квинджета» он жалуется Брюсу на жизнь.  
На саму битву времени требуется меньше, чем на то, чтобы выбрать беруши. Выйдя на улицу, он натыкается на не сводящего глаз с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг Стива. Идя к нему, Клинт сует беруши в карман.  
Стив косится на него.  
\- Ты глухой, - напоминает он. – Зачем покупать беруши?  
Клинт щурится.  
\- А сам-то почему не купишь?  
Стив пожимает плечами, принимая ответ как разумный. Он знает, что что-то нечисто, но не давит. Он возвращает свое внимание Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Клинт прослеживает его взгляд.  
\- Хорошо, что его не взорвали, - вскользь замечает он. Уголки рта Стива поднимаются.  
\- Знаешь, мы с Баком смотрели церемонию открытия, - отвечает Стив.  
Клинт приподнимает брови. Стив, кажется, ожидает с его стороны шуточку про пенсионеров.  
\- Серьезно? – говорит он. – Круто. Иногда думаю, забавно было бы, если бы Халк забрался на него, как Кинг Конг.  
\- Не дождетесь, - бросает проходящий мимо Брюс. Стив и Клинт переглядываются и не могут сдержать хохот.  
В тот же вечер, когда настает очередь Клинта выбирать фильм, он останавливается на первом «Кинг Конге», несмотря на угрожающий взгляд Брюса. Когда фильм заканчивается, Клинт оставляет беруши в трубе, а рядом ставит снежный шар с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, приобретенный в фойе здания.  
Чертов кассир отказался сделать ему скидку как Мстителю.

У Клинта образуется свободное время, так что он совершает набег на коллекцию игр Тони. Это более-менее безопасно: Тони она не понадобится, его отлучили после великого побоища на Марио-вечеринке в прошлом июне. Тони застает его несущим пару джойстиков и несколько картриджей и начинает громко жаловаться:  
\- Почему это Бартону можно играть, а мне нет?! – возмущается он, и Пеппер закатывает глаза.  
\- Насколько я помню, это ты, а не Воитель Бартон разбил окна, - напоминает Тор, - разве не так?  
\- И телевизор, - добавляет Пеппер.  
\- Но я же за все заплатил, - ноет Тони, и Клинт, одарив его злорадным взглядом, сматывается.  
С чувством глубокого удовлетворения Клинт замечает аккуратно поставленный рядом с подушками Баки снежный шар.  
\- «Супер Марио» принес, - сообщает Клинт, протягивая джойстик. Барнс выпрямляется и берет его.  
\- Что это? – интересуется он.  
\- Джеймс, - возвещает он, - готовься к знакомству с той разрушающей дружбу игрой, что есть «Марио».  
\- Э, - не находит слов Барнс, - ладно.  
Он запускает игру.  
\- Какого персонажа выбрать?  
Клинт дожидается окончания заставки на собственном экране.  
\- Ну, почти все берут Марио, - говорит он.  
\- Хм, - отзывается Барнс и выбирает Луиджи.  
\- Младшие братья-сестры есть, Джеймс? – спрашивает Клинт, поднимая на него взгляд.  
Барнс напрягается, каменеет лицом:  
\- А что? – произносит он.  
Клинт решает в будущем воздерживаться от неожиданных личных вопросов.  
\- Да так, - отвечает он, - просто мой старший брат Барни когда-то так делал. Знаешь, когда выбираешь то, что никто не хочет, чтобы другой человек порадовался? Барни вечно так поступал.  
Барнс хлопает глазами.  
\- О, - мямлит он, - Да, я… у меня были. Три сестры и брат.  
Клинт кивает, но не продолжает расспросы, просто начинает игру. Барнс перед тем, как начать, стягивает толстовку.  
Тони не может решить, радует его доносящийся из вентиляции громкий мат Клинта или раздражает.  
\- Нет, нет, да хорош меня побеждать, мать твою! – восклицает Клинт, и в глазах Барнса загорается нечто, что можно описать не то как радость, не то как жажду крови. Судя по тому, с каким энтузиазмом он продолжает мочить черепашек Куп, возможны оба варианта.  
Клинт поднимает взгляд, и в глаза ему бросается красная звезда на руке Барнса. Ее частично прикрывает синий рукав, но в его глазах это огромный прорыв в том, что касается доверия, ведь до этого он ни разу не снимал толстовку в присутствии Клинта. Потом он вспоминает, что красная звезда была символом Советов.  
Судя по звуку, Барнс прибрал к рукам очередную звезду силы. И тут же влетел прямо в Клинта.  
\- Хорош меня убивать, нельзя меня убивать, - ноет он и вдруг замирает, вновь переводя взгляд на руку.  
\- Слушай, - произносит он, и Барнс отрывается от экрана, - есть идея.  
Клинт возвращается с желтым, черным и белым маркерами. Барнс колеблется, но все же приподнимает левый рукав. Клинт закрашивает звезду желтым цветом, а черным и белым маркерами рисует глаза, делая из нее звезду силы.  
\- Ну вот, - говорит он, - готово.  
Барнс косится на свою руку.  
\- Выходит, я теперь неуязвим? – интересуется он.  
Клинт ухмыляется.  
\- Именно.  
Барнс улыбается по-настоящему.

Клинт просыпается от рождественской музыки. Наташа накрывает голову подушкой, а Клинт садится на кровати под аккомпанемент громко играющей «Deck the Halls». Он выходит в коридор и обнаруживает развешивающего гирлянды Тони. Клинт недолго думая швыряет в него подушкой. Тони даже не замечает.  
\- С декабрем! – приветствует он.  
\- Нет, - рычит Клинт.  
\- Да, - парирует Тони. – Первое число.  
Клинт готов поклясться, что музыка становится все громче.  
Нат с копной на голове выползает в коридор. Она начинает орать по-русски, и Тони делает непонимающее лицо.  
\- Чего? – уточняет он.  
\- Она сказала выключить музыку, - переводит Клинт, - и еще кое-что, что я повторять не буду.  
Тони ворчит и велит ДЖАРВИСУ выключить, так что Нат отправляется досыпать, напоследок показав Тони средний палец. Появляется Стив в пижамных штанах и пару секунд буравит Тони взглядом, прежде чем удалиться.  
Так и не сумев вновь заснуть, Клинт оказывается в трубах. Барнс сам находит его.  
\- Ты говоришь по-русски? – спрашивает он.  
\- Ты слушал? – отвечает Клинт. Он пытается пригладить лезущие во все стороны волосы.  
Барнс приподнимает бровь.  
\- Твоя подруга сообщила Старку, что, цитирую, «в жопу ему засунет все эти гирлянды», - говорит Барнс. – Трудно было бы не услышать.  
\- Ага, - пожимает плечами Клинт, - вот такая она, наша Таша.  
\- Не думал, что ты знаешь русский, - не унимается Барнс.  
\- Ну да, - подтверждает Клинт. – А также французский, испанский, венгерский и амслен. Но это все.  
\- Амслен? – переспрашивает Барнс.  
\- Да, я, э, - Клинт чешет затылок, - глухой.  
\- О, - произносит Барнс, - заметил аппарат, но подумал, что это средство связи.  
\- Да не, - отвечает Клинт, - все нормально.  
«Мой младший братишка плохо слышал», - показывает Барнс.  
«Правда?» - отвечает Клинт. – «Учил язык жестов вместе с ним?»  
«Нет», - жестикулирует Барнс. – «Его слух был не настолько плох. Научился после».  
Клинт знает: не следует интересоваться, где. В прошлый раз Барнс закрылся и исчез на три дня.  
«Какие еще языки ты знаешь?» - спрашивает Клинт.  
Барнс задумывается.  
«Немецкий, русский, итальянский, французский, испанский и румынский», - показывает он.  
«Ого», - отвечает Клинт. – «Впечатляет».  
Баки пожимает плечами.

Клинт пересекает гостиную со охапкой пряжи в руках.  
\- Что, - скорее удивляется, чем спрашивает Стив.  
\- Клинт любит всем дарить вязаные рождественские подарки, - разъясняет Наташа, не отрываясь от старкпада.  
\- Я и не знал, что ты умеешь, - говорит Стив Клинту, слишком озабоченному проблемой удержания в руках всех этих ниток, чтобы что-то ответить.  
\- У него полно скрытых талантов, - сообщает Нат. – Со временем перестаешь удивляться.  
Впрочем, талант учить вязанию бывших русских ассасинов, вероятно, совершенно бесполезен.  
\- Будем вязать самым популярным способом, - начинает Клинт, выбирая черную нить и пытаясь отделить ее от здоровенного клубка. – Это называется уточным вязанием, не знаю, почему, и вот так делаешь линии из петель, или, как мы их зовем, ряды, вот.  
Клинту наконец-то удается высвободить нить из кучи радужного ужаса.  
\- Вязание вроде как очень успокаивает и все такое… - Клинт поднимает глаза. Барнс уже закончил один темно-синий ряд и начал следующий, - …о, ты начал.  
\- Я делаю шарф, - сообщает Барнс.  
\- А чего я учу тебя вязать, если ты и так уже знаешь? – вопрошает Клинт, делая первые петли.  
\- Забыл, что знаю, - не поднимая головы, отвечает Барнс.  
\- Когда научился? – интересуется Клинт.  
\- 1963-й, - не задумываясь отзывается Барнс, – Лондон.  
Клинт поднимает глаза. Барнс, похоже, не осознает все странности ответа. Клинт переводит взгляд на начатки шарфа.  
Он пожимает плечами и возвращается к вязанию.  
\- Хочешь помочь мне с рождественскими подарками? – как бы невзначай роняет он.  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Барнс.  
\- Нат я свяжу свитер, но в остальном пока бескрайний простор для творчества, - сообщает ему Клинт.  
\- Надо сделать чехол для Мьельнира, - заявляет Барнс, - вроде грелки на чайник, но для молота.  
\- Джеймс, - восхищается Клинт, - ты гений.

Клинт начинает замечать следы уборки. В норме он посчитал бы, что это дело рук кого-нибудь из Мстителей (скажем, извечного чистюли Брюса, или Стива, запускающего только собственное имущество и убирающего за всеми остальными), но теперь понимает, что это Барнс помогает с домашними делами.  
Грязная одежда Клинта стирается и укладывается аккуратными стопками. Клинт знает, что это не он, и, вопреки всеобщему мнению, Наташа жутко ленива, когда речь идет о личных вещах, так что они частенько оказываются без чистой одежды и могут неделю ходить в одних и тех же штанах. Тони то ужасается, то делает то же самое.  
Но Клинт не обращает внимания – Стив вечно пытается прибирать за окружающими.  
Стрелы Клинта чисты и аккуратно разложены впервые с того самого момента, когда первая из них оказалась у него в руках. И вновь Клинт забывает об этом, решив, что Тони в них покопался и после разобрал.  
Только отправившись восполнить запасы всякой всячины в ванной на двенадцатом этаже и обнаружив ее чистенькой и сверкающей, Клинт осознает, что Барнс старается прибраться в башне. Потому что этой ванной не пользуется никто: ни Мстители, ни Пеппер, ни тот стажер из ЩИТа, что как-то раз у них обитал. И потому Клинт посоветовал ее Барнсу, а то каждый раз тайком вылезать из вентиляции попросту унизительно.   
Вернувшись к себе, Клинт замечает несколько из переданных Барнсу научно-фантастических произведений на книжной полке – ее содержимое теперь рассортировано по авторам.  
Судя по тому, что Клинт слышал от Стива, Баки вовсе не был помешан на чистоте. И хоть Барнс и не вылезет из вентиляционных труб, пока хоть кто-нибудь – в том числе и Клинт – остается на этаже, это его способ выразить благодарность.

Сегодня Клинт нацепил свои лиловые очки, и Брюс наконец-то перестал его доканывать. Да, очки ему не нужны, и да, они практически бесполезны, но они же крутые. А еще в них мир кажется лиловым. Проходя мимо, Тони жмет ему руку.  
Барнс заканчивает работу над чехлом для Мьельнира – по итогу продолжительных размышлений они решили сделать его всех цветов радуги – и отдает его Клинту.   
\- Прекрасно, - заключает Клинт. – Уже говорил, но ты и впрямь настоящий гребаный гений.  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Барнс и выбирает себе немного синей пряжи.  
\- Слушай, я не рассказывал, как заставил Фьюри купить мне ферму? – спрашивает Клинт, поднимая голову.  
\- Нет, - отзывается Барнс. – У тебя есть ферма?  
\- Угу, в Айове, когда-то принадлежала моей семье, - рассказывает Клинт. – Заставил Фьюри ее мне купить.  
\- Как так получилось? – хмурит брови Барнс.  
\- Схлопотал эмоциональную травму посредством промывки мозгов при исполнении, и мне приказали взять отпуск, - отвечает Клинт, пока не решил, что это плохая идея. – И я потребовал, чтобы Фьюри купил мне мою ферму, не то пойду к журналюгам, а он такой «нихуя ты не сделаешь». А я сказал, что все серьезно, а потом назначил встречу тому парнишке из «Дейли Бигля», не то Паркер, не то Питер, что-то типа того. Так что Фьюри купил мне ферму да еще три коровы и восемь кур в придачу.  
Барнс удивленно уставляется на него.  
\- Ну и ну, - изумляется он, - чего только не сделаешь ради человечества.  
\- Знаю, - соглашается Клинт. – Конечно, все это потом оказалось в интернете, и вот сижу я со своей фермой и радуюсь, что успел. Надо тебя как-нибудь туда взять. Тебе понравится.  
Барнс согласно хмыкает.  
\- Кстати, отличные очки, - сообщает ему Барнс, и Клинт ухмыляется, снимает и отдает их Барнсу. – Да от них же никакого эффекта.  
\- Неправда, - не соглашается Клинт. – Во-первых, от них все лиловое. А во-вторых, они придают общую крутость.  
Барнс ухмыляется и поправляет очки.  
Клинт их ему оставляет. У него еще есть.

Наступает Рождество, пора подарков, и Тор приходит в восторг от чехла. Наташе достается тончайшей работы черный свитер с вышитыми красными песочными часами, на который у Клинта ушло безумное количество времени. Тони получает пару перчаток в стиле Железного Человека с маленькими кругами-репульсорами, задуманные Клинтом («Охренительно», - бормочет Тони, надевая), а Брюс – связанный Барнсом фиолетовый шарф («Ничего себе, какой мягкий»).  
Клинт категорически настаивает на том, чтобы Стив надел красно-сине-белый ток (как узнал Клинт, это такой красивый канадский вариант слова «шапка») авторства Барнса. Стив носит его с достоинством, а красно-белые кисточки самую малость не достают до плеч.  
Клинт в свою очередь получает диски с «Бегущим по лезвию» и «Кинг Конгом» от Стива, мешок атрибутики Соколиного глаза от Наташи и хороший кофе от Брюса. Тони дарит ему крутые стрелы, а Тор, хоть и новичок в рождественских делах, попадает в яблочко со своей огромной банкой «Нутеллы».  
Клинт оставляет Барнсу в вентиляции коробку «Хрустящих Тедди» три на три фута – а почему бы и нет – и точную копию футболки с лиловой мишенью, которая была на Барнсе в их первую встречу.  
Укладываясь спать, Клинт обнаруживает в спальне небольшой аккуратный газетный сверток. А в свертке – один из первых экземпляров «Зова Ктулху».  
\- Офигеть, - восхищается Клинт, осторожно беря книгу в руки. Он так никогда и не узнает, как Барнсу удалось такое достать.

\- Да просто есть какое-то удовлетворение в том, чтобы обыграть Фила Коулсона в викторине, - отмечает Клинт.  
\- Что, лучше, чем побить Фьюри в гонках на картах? – уточняет Барнс, поправляя подаренные Клинтом очки. Что тут скажешь, прикольные они.  
\- О, - отвечает Клинт, - даже и не знаю. Может, ничья.  
Клинт застывает изваянием, опускает взгляд:  
\- Твою мать.  
\- Чего? – не понимает Барнс.  
\- Твою мать, - повторяет Клинт. – Паук. Бля.  
\- Мочи его, - велит Барнс, - мочи быстрей.  
Мстители – разумеется, за исключением Клинта – все как один поднимают глаза к потолку при звуках доносящегося из вентиляции крика и мата в исполнении, кажется, двух здоровых мужиков, сопровождающихся энергичными ударами.  
\- Какого черта? – выражает Тони всеобщую мысль.   
Звуки ударов усиливаются, Тони не сводит глаз с потолка.  
\- Бля, - выдыхает он - и вентиляционные трубы проламывают потолок.  
Клинт выбирается из-под обломков, показывается физиономия Барнса.  
\- Бля, - резюмирует Клинт, - бля.  
Барнс бросается к лифту.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, - подает голос Брюс, - не дай дверям закрыться.  
Барнс начинает без разбору давить на кнопки.  
\- Как скажете, доктор Бэннер, - отзывается ДЖАРВИС, - я оставлю их открытыми.  
\- Не бросай меня, ублюдок! – орет Клинт и несется к Барнсу, продолжающему жать на явно не работающие кнопки. Наташа ставит ему подножку, и Клинт растягивается на полу.   
Все начинают говорить одновременно: «ДЖАРВИС не может тебя засечь, почему не может», «Баки?», «это очки Соколиного воителя?»  
Клинт орет с пола:  
\- Забудь, бросай меня, спасайся сам!  
\- Пытаюсь! – кричит Барнс.  
\- Это что, футболка Клинта? – уточняет Наташа.  
\- Бляблябляблябля, - бормочет Барнс себе под нос с каждым безрезультатным нажатием.  
Стив первым решает приблизиться к Барнсу, так что Клинт поднимается и бросается на него – неудачная мысль, и все же он хватается за плечи Капитана Америки и пытается его повалить.  
В итоге Наташа отправляет его в полет по мусоропроводу, и если это не какая-то метафора всей клинтовой жизни, то он уже и не представляет, как все это описать точнее.  
Он даже не впервые летит по данной конкретной трубе. В прошлом месяце принял за часть вентиляционной системы.  
Лететь не очень далеко, так что удар не так уж неприятен, но приземляться на мусор все равно больно.  
\- Ииииэээххх, - слышится из-под него. Клинт сдвигается и обнаруживает одетого в красное парня.  
\- За что, - стонет Мэтт.  
Клинт встает на колени. Охает.   
\- Ты чего это в моей мусорке? – интересуется Клинт, поднимаясь.  
\- Я ее первым занял, - Мэтт со стоном встает.  
\- Это да, - отвечает Клинт, - но я-то тут живу.  
Мэтт размышляет.  
\- Может, разделим между собой?  
\- Ладно, - смеется Клинт. – Дерьмово выглядишь.  
\- Благодарю, - парирует Сорвиголова, - ты тоже.  
\- У тебя глаза закрыты, и вообще, ты слепой, - напоминает Клинт.  
\- Ну, тогда дерьмово пахнешь, - исправляется Сорвиголова, и Клинт ухмыляется, выпрыгивая из контейнера.  
\- Это потому что меня в мусорку бросили, - разъясняет Клинт.  
\- Слишком уж часто это с нами случается, - качая головой, говорит Мэтт.  
\- Предлагаю основать клуб, - соглашается Клинт. Он видит, что Мэтт бережет неестественно изогнутое запястье. – Зашел бы, пусть на руку твою взглянут.  
\- Нет, - решительно отказывается мужчина.  
\- Ну ладно тебе, ну пожалуйста? – просит Клинт. – Сделай одолжение жалкому глухому придурку, которого вечно кидают в его же мусорку.  
Мэтт поворачивает голову, и Клинт, хоть и не видит лица под маской, предполагает, что на него странно смотрят.  
\- Хочешь сказать, Мстители мне должны будут? – уточняет он.  
\- Ага, - подтверждает Клинт.  
\- Ладно. Клэр не говори.

Когда открываются двери лифта, Клинт видит с багровым лицом сидящего на диванчике Барнса, со всех сторон окруженного Мстителями. Ни разу еще он не наблюдал у Стива настолько обиженного выражения лица. Барнс переводит взгляд на Клинта.  
\- Садись, - велит Наташа, и Клинт торопливо усаживается рядом с Барнсом.  
«У тебя в волосах банановая кожура», - сообщает Барнс.  
«Иди в жопу, Барнс», - огрызается Клинт.  
«Это ты виноват», - заявляет Барнс. – «Ты трубу сломал».  
Он осекается, когда до него доходит, что Клинт назвал его по фамилии.  
«Ты знаешь?»   
\- Да что происходит? – возмущается Стив. – За что мне все это?  
Клинт не обращает на него внимания.  
«Во-первых, трубу сломал ты», - напоминает он Барнсу. – «Во-вторых, не обижайся, ты крут, но серьезно? Как можно не знать? У тебя металлическая рука, и ты обитаешь у нас в вентиляции».  
Барнсу хватает соображения сделать смущенное лицо.   
Брюс поднимается.  
\- Мне надо выпить чаю, - объявляет он и удаляется на кухню.  
«Какого, мать твою, хрена, Клинт», - жестикулирует Наташа.  
Тони раздраженно взмахивает руками.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, будь добр, поработай переводчиком, - обращается он к комнате.   
«Сказал им что, пока меня не было?» - спрашивает Клинт, и ДЖАРВИС проговаривает его слова вслух.  
«Нет», - отвечает Барнс.  
«Хорошо», - показывает Клинт. – «Борись с системой».  
Наташа отвешивает ему подзатыльник.  
\- С какой «системой»? – спрашивает вооруженный магией Тор за секунду до перевода от ДЖАРВИСА.  
«Борись!» - повторяет Клинт.  
\- И давно ты у нас в вентиляции? – интересуется Стив у Баки.  
\- Шесть месяцев, - рапортует Барнс.  
\- Ближе к семи-восьми, - добавляет Клинт.  
\- И ты там все время сидел? – продолжает Стив.  
\- А чем я, по-твоему, в трубах занимался? – отвечает Клинт. Стив начинает выглядеть еще более обиженным, если это вообще возможно.  
\- Кстати, - говорит Клинт, - у нас в медпункте слепой адвокат-супергерой.  
\- Ты что, шутишь, - произносит Наташа.  
\- Его валяют по мусоркам русские бандиты, и, по-моему, у него запястье сломано, не мог же я его бросить, - настаивает Клинт. – Да это практически я, только инвалид!  
\- Ты сам инвалид, - сообщает ему Барнс.  
\- Ты тоже, - парирует Клинт, - захлопнись.  
\- Сам захлопнись, - фыркает Барнс.   
Стив не может отвести от него глаз. Барнс, разумеется, замечает:  
\- Чего?  
\- Я… - осекается Стив. – Баки?  
\- Слушай, - говорит Барнс, - если попрошу прощения за то, что стрелял в тебя, и зарезать пытался, и по морде бил, и пытался запинать до смерти, и стащил твои кукурузные палочки, и жил семь месяцев в вентиляции, этого хватит?  
\- Ты стащил мои кукурузные палочки? – повторяет Стив.  
\- Восемь месяцев, - поправляет Клинт, - как минимум.  
\- Так, - вставая, заявляет Наташа, - с меня хватит. Я пошла пить чай с Брюсом. Зовите, если что-то стрясется или кто врежет Клинту.  
\- Бартон, - заключает Тони, - диванчик твой насовсем.  
\- Баки стащил мои кукурузные палочки, - бормочет Стив.  
\- Да извинился же! – возмущается Баки.  
\- Я тебя в Европе искал! – восклицает Стив.  
\- Не было меня в Европе, я в вентиляции был! – защищается Барнс. Он зажмуривается, поняв, видимо, что аргумент получился не самый удачный.  
Стив оседает в кресло.  
\- Ненавижу, - обреченно бормочет он.  
\- Нет, не ненавидишь, - фыркает Барнс.  
\- Быть может, нам стоит быть мягче с сэром Барнсом, - предлагает Тор, - уверен, он поступил так, как считал наилучшим.  
\- Он восемь месяцев прятался у меня в вентиляции, - жалуется Тони.  
Тор пожимает плечами.  
\- Он сделал чехол для Мьельнира, - возражает он, словно это обязано положить конец всем мировым проблемам.  
\- Что… - встревает Барнс. – Почему все узнают, кто я, раньше меня?  
\- Ты связал чехол? – спрашивает Стив.  
\- А еще твой ток, - доверительно сообщает Клинт.  
\- Ты помнишь? – говорит Стив.  
\- Кое-что, - отвечает Барнс. – Не все, но кое-что. Мне выметаться?  
\- Нет, - уверяет Клинт.  
\- Не тебе решать, - заявляет Тони.  
\- Нет, - тихо произносит Стив. В который раз приобретает задумчивый и печальный вид. Баки, заметив, вздрагивает. Клинта вдруг посещает чувство вины за все те недели, которые Стив проводил, разыскивая своего пропавшего друга.  
\- Моя башня! – возмущается Тони. Тор бросает на него выразительный взгляд. – Нет, не выметаться.  
\- О, ладно, - мямлит Барнс. Воцаряется тишина.  
\- Нда, как-то это все неловко, - заявляет Клинт. – Пойду проведаю Мердока.  
\- Ты дружишь со слепым парнем-адвокатом? – спрашивает Барнс.  
\- Да, знакомы по Клубу Крутых Инвалидов, Которые Надирают Всем Задницу И Иногда Оказываются В Мусорке, - сообщает Клинт. – У нас особая связь.  
\- Можно к вам? – интересуется Барнс.  
\- Ага, - отвечает Клинт, - думаю, ты отвечаешь нашим требованиям.  
Клинт направляется к лифту.  
\- Правда, сдается мне, придется поработать над названием, - Клинт поворачивается к еще не вошедшему в кабину Барнсу. Тор, Тони и Стив не сводят с них глаз. – Садись, сучка, мы едем по магазинам.  
Барнс заходит в лифт.  
\- Ты смотрел «Дрянных девчонок»? – ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, вслух думает Стив. У него по-прежнему наполовину потерянный, наполовину обиженный вид.  
\- Какая прелесть, - без запинки отзывается Барнс, нажимая кнопку медицинского этажа.  
Лицо Стива приобретает растерянное выражение. Тони поворачивается к нему.  
\- Ты смотрел «Дрянных девчонок» без меня? – возмущается он.  
\- Да, - безучастно подтверждает Стив, не сводя глаз с парочки в лифте.  
Голос Тони – последнее, что слышит Клинт перед тем, как закрываются двери:  
\- Фуу, сучка.  
Он поворачивается к Барнсу.  
\- Ну, могло быть и хуже.


End file.
